


A Hawthorne In Her Side

by Jyou_no_Sonoko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Harassment, Hm wot are tags even, I don't make these puns for the sound alone folks, I'd say revenge but I don't think Lilith is that invested in him as a foe, Kidnapping, Lilith has reached her snapping point with Principal Grossman, Principal sexual harrassment, Witchcraft, he is quite literally a 'thorn in her side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko
Summary: During Episode Ten of Part One, "The Witching Hour", the narrative is framed by Lilith telling a captured Principal Hawthorne all about her evening, summoning the Thirteen via sacrifice, and finally getting Sabrina to sign the Book of the Beast. What we don't see is how Hawthorne goes from making inappropriate remarks to "Ms Wardwell" at school, and generally being gross, to tied up in the cottage. I've been wanting to get this teeny thing done for a while, so I hope you'll gain some satisfaction from it!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	A Hawthorne In Her Side

“Well, Ms Wardwell, it looks like the power of community won out against the violent forces of Nature, once more.”

“Indeed. Principal Hawthorne.”

“Bracing, wasn't it? Hearing the windows shake like that, while we all huddled in the basement.”

“As you say.”

“Where did you disappear to for so long? I had begun to worry.”

“No cause for worry at all. I was merely rounding up some of the students who had decided to use the storm as a cover for inappropriate relations.”

“Ah, of course, one should always be on the look-out for that sort of thing. Relations of that nature are best kept to consenting adults.”

“ _Consenting_ adults. Yes.”

“And now that the storm has passed, perhaps you would consider accepting my offer for dinner? A night like this really lights the passion in a man's breast.”

“Does it?”

“Oh very much so, Ms Wardwell.”

“Then perhaps you should take some time to still that flame. Maybe a brisk jog around the school before you retire.”

“I can think of far better uses of my energy.”

“Can you?”

“Oh yes.”

“Well. I hope you'll enjoy whatever activities you see fit to indulge in. As for myself, if you will excuse me, _sir_ , an educator's work is never done, and despite the weather, I have papers to see to.”

“I'm sure you can put them aside just for an evening.”

“I assure you, I can not. I take my position _very seriously._ ”

“Of course. I am also very serious about my position.”

“ _Sir_ , please. I feel that I must insist.”

“Well I suppose I can't refuse, when you're so dedicated to your duty. Another rain-check, then. Perhaps I can arrange a long weekend, for the both of us.”

“How enticing...”

Lilith watched from the shadows as Hawthorne's sedan pulled out of his parking bay, and slowly headed off into the now-quiet night. The exhilaration which had filled her after finally gaining Sabrina's signature in the Book, and of watching the blue Hellfire devour both the souls of the Thirteen and much of the Hanging Tree, had faded quickly once she returned to Baxter High, and to her thinly-veiled cover as peaceable, respectful Mary Wardwell.

What the woman had endured at the sweaty palms of her employer, Lilith could only guess, though she of course had to wonder whether there had been any attentions at all, before she had taken over Wardwell's life and glamourised her presentation; an, in this case, _unfortunate_ side-effect of her habitual mode of expression: the Aesthetic of Feminine Domination. The fact that it had so easily snared Hawthorne was quite revealing. Indeed, most men at least made the effort for passing subtlety, rather than lapping at her ankles like a Saint Bernard.

But... if he so dearly wished to be under her heel... if he yearned so passionately to meet her for dinner... who was she to deny such an ardent suitor?

She stepped backwards into the long shadow which the moon cast against the building, into the Shadow Path which joined every patch of shade everywhere, and could quickly spell doom for all but the most advanced of shadow-walkers. The address on the envelope she had just been holding in her hand, when she still had a tangible form, meant nothing in this state, and she instead had to attune her mind to find the most precise exit possible, back into the light. To say that the margin of error was high would be an understatement of perilous magnitude, and it was only by dint of her centuries of practice that she was able to emerge a mere block away from Hawthorne's residence.

From there, it was a simple matter of phasing through the garage doors and waiting the half hour for the man to arrive. Which, for an immortal of Lilith's age, was no time at all.

The garage doors lifted and headlights vanished every shadow, harshly lit the seldom-used work-bench and the kayak stowed upright in the corner; but that did not matter, because Lilith had already translocated to the backseat, unnoticed by Hawthorne as he hummed along with his radio programme.

She slid her hands past the headrest, then, like a darting cobra, wrapped one around his mouth and the other around his throat, tugged him back firmly against the seat.

Once the absolute paralysis of animal terror released his mind, he began to struggle, trying to use his body weight to wrench out of her grip, but she merely tightened her iron-hold on his neck, so that even the slightest forward motion put a terrible strain on his windpipe. He yelled through lips that she had pressed shut, red manicured nails puckering the flesh of his jowls.

“Now, now, mustn't wake the family,” she purred, eyes meeting Hawthorne's in the rearview mirror and relishing the sheen of fear in which they were slowly drowning. “I changed my mind, you see. After some careful consideration, it seems I find myself in the mood for our little dinner date after all.”


End file.
